The Recruit of Happiness
by The Token
Summary: There's a new threat on the loose and the Detectives have there mission. But another will be accompanying them. Who is she? The new recruit is who she is. HieiOC YusukeKeiko KuramaBotan KuwabaraYukina. Slight Language, Violence, Sex, A Bit MarySue.
1. The Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho, but I do own Meina.

(Meina is pronounced Mayna) It's my first fic so please go easy on me. I only accept criticism that helps my fic.

The Recruit of Happiness

Chapter 1

The Meeting

Yusuke sat on Kieko's couch watching T.V. Kuwabara, Yukina, Kurama, and Yusuke, all decided to go to Kieko's house to hangout. Yusuke flipped through all the channels. "Hurry up with those snacks Kieko!" Yusuke yelled impatiently.

"Almost ready," she responded. Kieko leaned against the kitchen counter. Its so nice to have Yusuke around,' she thought to herself. She remembered the Dark Tournament. How Yusuke had shone his true colors to her. She accepted the idea of demons and spirit energy.

It was comforting to know why Yusuke didn't show up at school, or the movies. It was nice to finally know that he didn't blow her or school off, but instead ensuring the safety of all of mankind.

She soon snapped out of her thoughts as she heard the microwave go off. "Popcorns ready," she said to herself.

"Snacks ready," she said entering the room with a smile. She set the popcorn bowl down. "Its still hot so be careful," Kieko warned. Yusuke reached for the buttery, perfectly salted goodness.

"Shit!" Yusuke yelled as he touched the hot popcorn. Kuwabara laughed. "Shut up Kazuma," Yusuke snarled, holding his hand. Kuwabara hated it when he called him Kazuma.

"Urameshi! I told you; only my Ice Princess can call me that. So stop fucking calling me that!" Kuwabara growled.

Yukina giggled. "I love you Kazuma."

"I love you too, my little Ice Princess," Kuwabara responded smiling. He closed his eyes and closed in to capture her lips. He waited for the taste of her luscious lips but instead tasted cold hard steal.

Kuwabara looked up to see crimson eyes, filled with disgust. "Kiss my sister in my presence and die," a certain fire demon said sternly.

"Hiei!" Yukina said, pulling him into a loving embrace.

Hiei sheathed his katana. "Hey Yukina", Hiei said returning the hug.

"What are you doing here Hiei?" Kurama said, looking away from the T.V.

"Botan told me to come here for a meeting," Hiei responded.

"That is correct," said voice from the door. Botan walked in followed by, Shizuru and Koenma making out. Kurama stood up, and greeted Botan with a kiss. Koenma stood in the middle of the room and waved his hand. Suddenly they all appeared in Spirit world, in Koenma's lounge. "Please take a seat," Koenma said. Everyone sat down. "Now the reason I called you all here today is because, there's going to be a new member of the team."

"A new member?" Hiei said from his usual seat in the window seal.

"Why do we need another member?" Kurama questioned.

"Because the mission you have, requires a fifth person. Plus," Koenma added, "She's done a few things she regrets and wants to clear her name. I'm sure you two could easily understand that." Koenma looked at Kurama and Hiei.

"So when do we meet this girl?" Yusuke asked.

"Now" Koenma responded. It got quiet. All of a sudden the sound of boots hitting the hallway floor was heard.

Well my first fanfic, so review tell me what you think. Give ideas, etc. Well I'm out.


	2. The New Demon

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho, but I do own Meina.

The Recruit of Happiness

Chapter 2

The New Demon

Everyone looked at the door; anticipating the new member. The doorknob slowly opened, and there stood the new member. "She's beautiful," Botan whispered to Kurama.

She had black hair a little past her shoulders. Her eyes where white, gray, pink, purple, ice blue, black, red, green, blue, and amber like you've never seen before. Her skin was soft and smooth. She had on a tight shiny jump suit. The collar was up and the top of it was zipped down, showing the perfect amount of cleavage. The tight pant legs went under her black leather knee boots. She also had on a belt with a silver belt buckle. The buckle looked like little tiny teeth was around it. She was about Hiei's height.

It was still quiet and everyone was staring at her. She walked across the room, and stood next to Koenma. Hiei watched as her hips swayed left to right.

Hiei could smell her scent as she waltzed across the floor.

"This is Meina" Koenma said, breaking the silence. Soon everyone stood up and introduced him or herself. They found out she was an Elementa, but a special type of Elementa. This race of Elementa's powers comes from crystals, each crystal a different color. Light (good)-white, Wind-gray, Tame-pink (the power to control or conger up animals), Sleep-purple, Ice-ice blue, Dark (evil)-black, Earth-green, Fire-red, Water-blue, and Lighting-Amber. That's why her eyes are like they were. She also had telekinetic powers, orbing (teleportation), and healing. A little fragment from each crystal is what makes up her necklace. Also over time the powers infuse with in them.

Then she told them about her sharp-sheathed sword called the "Crystal Sword," that was tied to her back. It had the power cut portals open and to be possessed by the elements itself.

"So let me say all your names, so I can remember them," Meina said, her voice like a smooth ocean breeze. "Kieko, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Yukina, Kurama, Botan, Shizuru, and-" She stared into Hiei's beautiful crimson eyes. She racked her eyes over his built body. She soon looked back into his eyes, Hiei started smirking. 'He's....', her thoughts were soon interrupted by Koenma's grunt. "Oh yeh and Hiei," she said.

Koenma got a serious look and tone. "Now, your mission is to retrieve the Black Widow Medallion. If you put this medallion on then you will have unbeatable dark power. The power could even kill you, if your body isn't able to handle its power. It was stolen from the Temple of Arachnids, by a huge group of demon spiders. They took the medallion to the ruins of Castle Labyrinth; luckily for you it is no longer a murderous maze. Now, put the Black Widow Medallion back in the Temple of Arachnids, before their leader truly taps into its power."

"A mission!" Yusuke groaned.

"But you haven't had one in 6 months" Shizuru said, putting an arm around her lover.

"Whatever, you don't even do the fucking missions," Kuwabara mumbled under his breath.

"What was that baby brother!" yelled Shizuru, with a vein popping out of her head.

"Nn nothing" Kuwabara stuttered, while nervously scratching the back of his head and laughing.

"Good then off you go," she said sweetly.

'Talk about mood swings,' Yusuke thought.

"How do we get to the hide out?" Kurama asked, looking puzzled.

"I can handle that," Meina said. "Now everybody put their hand on my shoulder or back". The team put their hand on Meina. "Not my ass Hiei, my back or shoulder," she said blushing. Yukina swung, and hit him in the back of his head.

"Oops, sorry", he said blushing. "My hand slipped."

"Sure..." Kurama said smirking.

She orbed turning them into a ball of light. Which soon disappeared.

Well this is my first fanfic, so review and tell me what you think. Give ideas, etc. Well I'm out.


	3. The Arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho, but I do own Meina.

The Recruit of Happiness

Chapter 3

The Arrival

She orbed turning them into a ball of light. Which soon disappeared. The ball reappeared a few feet from Castle Labyrinth's gate.

"Nice technique Meina," Yusuke said.  
"Yeh now you can leave when the fight gets to rough. I hate to see women get hurt," Kuwabara said smirking. She glared at him, but then smirked evilly.

"How about a warm up before we go into the castle?" she asked still smirking.

"Sorry I don't fight girls, it's my policy," he said putting his right hand over his heart.

"Well I do," Meina said. She punched him in the stomach 16 times, with lighting speed. Then jumped in the air and kicked him in the face. She landed on her feet, while Kuwabara landed on his face.

"Hey you caught me off guard!" he growled in the dirt.

"Ha ha you got beat by Meina. I guess that rule of yours is pretty worthless," Yusuke teased.

"Hn. She still hasn't proved herself worthy. Anyone could have beaten Kuwabara," Hiei said in his usual cold tone.

"Hey!" Kuwabara growled angrily, as he shot up from the dirt. He charged for Hiei. In the blink of an eye Hiei moved and tripped Kuwabara. Once again Kuwabara found himself face down in the dirt.

"Fuck!" Kuwabara yelled out of frustration. "I need my Yukina..." He pouted.

Meina rolled her eyes. "I don't take pleasure in babysitting." She walked through the open gate.

"I actually agree with her," Hiei said surprisingly.

They walked on the web-covered path. Woods surrounded the path. The canopy let no light in, giving the illusion of night.

"Its to quiet, we should have gotten attacked by now," Yusuke whispered.

Meina and Hiei were used to the dark and could easily maneuver through it. Meina and Hiei the back. A bush rustled.

"What was that?" Kuwabara asked nervously.

"A squirrel or something," responded a now nervous Yusuke.

"I find that highly unlikely Yusuke. Under these conditions I would be truly surprised if any animal, from the Ningen World could survive here," Kurama said his emerald eyes glowing in the darkness.

"Thanks for clearing that up Kurama," Yusuke said sarcastically.

They trekked on through the woods. Little did they know there foe was watching them.

"That's right my detectives...come to me..." a being said with their eyes closed.

They came to a clearing; the only place in the woods where light came in through the canopy. Meina's sensitive hearing picked up the sound of the footsteps. "They're coming."

"Who's coming?" Kuwabara asked.

"Rose Whip!" Kurama exclaimed. "What ever it is we'll be ready."

Hiei unsheathed his sword. "Hm...nothing a little steal can take care of."

Meina also unsheathed her sword. Everyone gazed upon its beauty. It was pure white crystal. The inside the blade it looked foggy, from the crystal. The handle you could tell was silver. A white, gray, pink, purple, ice blue, black, green, red, blue, and amber crystal sat in the middle of the handle.

"How is such a sword made?" Hiei asked inquisitively.

"When Elementa's wield sword's and there powers get to a certain point, it transforms into the Crystal Sword. A Crystal Sword is a sharp powerful sword. It is made purely out of a special type of crystal. It has the power to cut open portals and to become possessed by the Elements itself." Meina pointed to the rainbow crystal sitting in the middle. "This gem has a fragment from the original Element crystal. That's what gives the sword its power."

"I hate to break up show and tell, but look," Yusuke said pointing into the darkness. Hundreds of red eyes shone where he was pointing. Then more red eyes began to surround them.

Well a cliffhanger, sort of, you like? You want to know the rest review. Well, I'm out.


	4. The Leader Airio

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho, but I do own Meina.

The Recruit of Happiness

Chapter 4

The Leader: Airio

Then more red eyes begin to surround them. Meina licked her fangs. She could taste the death, which was about to come to the demon spiders. All of a sudden the spiders attacked.

Hiei jumped down and began using his amazing speed to kill the eight-legged foes. Suddenly a spider, whose fangs were dripping with poison jumped into the air about to sink his teeth into Hiei's back.

Meina turned around and jumped up into the air, and did a back flip over the spider. She landed before he did and blocked it using her sword. "Element: Fire!" She yelled. The sword grew bright red and shot the now flaming spider back.

Kuwabara jumped into the air and swung his sword wildly, chopping up whatever got in his way. "Spirit Sword get long!" He screamed as he stabbed 8 spiders at once.

Kurama swung his rosewhip around in a circle, beheading the spiders. But there bodies kept coming. "Rose Whiplash!" He yelled, taking out the bodies.

Yusuke's fist glowed with spirit energy, as he plowed through the eight-legged menaces. "Shotgun!" He hollered as he blew up the remaining spiders.

"Everybody ok?" Meina asked, looking concerned. She looked at her teammates.

Yusuke had a wound on his back; Kuwabara had a slash on his ankle, Kurama had a gash on his arm, and Hiei had a cut on his chest.

She bent over Yusuke's back and placed her hands a few inches from the wound. A warm golden light exceeded from her hands onto his back. The wound slowly disappeared.

"Me next!" Kuwabara said. So Meina then went to Kuwabara then Kurama.

"If you babies are now down crying over your wounds, I'd like to finish this mission." He was sitting on the ground next to his cloak. His back was up against and tree and he was sitting Indian style.

"So are you going to let me heal you?" Meina asked kneeling, so she was eye level with him.

"Hn. Don't bother," Hiei said coldly. "I don't need any assistance thank you."

Meina rolled her eyes. She placed her hands above his wound. He quickly grabbed her wrists. "Either you're hard of hearing or just hard headed."

"Fine then you arrogant bastard," Meina spat.

"Excuse me?" Hiei said turning around.

"Maybe I'm not the one hard of hearing...hm..."

Hiei picked up his cloak and threw it on. He turned his back to her. "You better be happy I don't have a desire to kill you on the spot."

Meina sighed and walked past him. He looked at the way her skintight jump suit hugged her. It was enough to make him slightly drool. He just wanted to lay her down and- What was he thinking!? He hated her. He shook his head to get the thoughts out.

Meina chuckled. "What's so funny?" Hiei spat.

"I know what your true desire's are...and it's not killing me on the spot...but...something else that involve this spot."

Hiei blushed lightly. "Damn mind reader..."

"If the children are done bickering we'll go into the castle now," Yusuke said pointing to the big doors.

"Come on lets just finish the fucking mission, okay? I need to get back to my Ice Princess," Kuwabara said getting in a daze, thinking about Yukina.

"You make me sick," Hiei snarled.

They walked up to the door, it opened by itself. "I've been expecting you," came a loud commanding voice.

"What's going on?" Kuwabara yelled to the unseen voice. All of a sudden the floor opened swallowing Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara. Hiei and Meina used their lightning speed to escape just in time. "Element: Earth!" Meina yelled. Vines shot out of Meina's hands, and shot down into the unknown. The vines wrapped themselves around the fallen teammates waists.

"Meina we all have a vine, pull us up," said a very grateful Yusuke.

"Okay." Meina began to pull. Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara were up in no time.

"Thanks Meina," Yusuke said smiling.

"No problem Yusuke," Meina said.

The sound of clapping was heard. "Well done my very foolish spirit detectives," spoke the unseen voice again. "You've passed the first test."

Suddenly the lights came on. They were surrounded. Spiders everywhere! The ceiling, the walls, and around them. "Your Yusuke Urameshi, I see. Very disappointing, I was looking for a challenge. Kuwabara, Kurama, and gone- soft-Hiei." Hiei growled. "Don't believe we've met," he said taking Meina's hand in his surprisingly soft hand, and kissing it. Hiei grunted.

"I'm Airio, the leader of the spider demons." Airio was the same height as Yusuke. He was built, had fangs, red glowing eyes, and long blood red hair. Airio was wearing black baggy jeans to everyone's surprise.

But what they were most interested in was the Black Widow Medallion he was wearing. It was a round gold medallion and a black widow spider, with the trademark hourglass red spot on the spider's abdomen, sat on top of the gold piece. The hourglass was glowing.

"So what's your name?" Airio asked smirking.

"Meina," she responded taking her hand out of his.

"THE Meina, wow, what an honor. You're one of the best criminals there is. Wait......... what are you doing with these losers?" Airio asked still smirking.

"I'm the new recruit," she said looking at him in his red eyes.

He clapped his hands three times. The spiders shot there freezing solution at Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei. They then put them in web cocoons. "Take them to the west wing please. Then destroy them," Airio commanded. The spiders left with their loads and towards the west wing.

"Now as for you my sweet, sweet Meina. You will be my mate," Airio said licking his lips.

"You must be kidding me..." Meina said raising a questioning eyebrow.

Cliffhanger again, sort of. So review and tell me what you think. Well I'm out.


	5. Nice Try

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho, but I do own Meina.

The Recruit of Happiness

Chapter 5

Nice Try

"You shall be my mate," Airio reinstated.

"Ha! I was sent here to kill you not fuck you," Meina smirking. "You amuse me so, Airio."

"You will love me in due time Meina," Airio said with a wink. "And together we can rule all worlds!" He snapped his fingers and all the spider henchmen left the room.

"Now we're all alone," he said licking his lips. All of a sudden the lights went off. It was dark once again. He approached Meina in the darkness. Meina saw Airio and stepped back, till her back hit the wall. Airio pinned her to the wall and whispered in her ear.

"I want to run my hands down your body." He lifted his hands and slid them down her curved body.

"You disgust me," she said. With that she took her free hand and punched him. He released her.

"If you want it that way fine." Airio jumped back ready to fight.

"Nice try though bastard," Meina said. 'Got to find the others,' she thought. She closed her eyes and focused on Hiei's face. She then orbed.

Meanwhile………………

"This sucks," Yusuke said. He and the gang a were sitting in chair that shackled there arms and feet to the chair. The solution was still working and they couldn't move. The numbing poison was so bad; Hiei couldn't even open his Jagan eye.

"Well Meina will come for us," Kuwabara said.

"That is true. Luckily we have here around," Kurama said hopefully.

"Hn. Did you see the way Airio looked at her? Most likely there fucking in his web infested bed as we speak," Hiei said slightly jealous. "How could she lower her standards to something so low."

"Hmm…someone's jealous…" Yusuke said smirking.

"I am not!" Hiei defended. "I'm just saying Airio is low on the demon scale."

"Sure…" Yusuke said.

"Looks like short stuff has a crush." Kuwabara began making kissy faces. Hiei gritted his teeth.

"Shouldn't we be more concerned about escaping then who Hiei likes?" Kurama pointed out.

Suddenly a little blue light appeared in front of Hiei. Then Meina appeared and fell plop on Hiei's lap. Her legs were draped over the side of the chair and her back was resting on the other side. Her arms were down at her sides. "Greetings.

"Meina!" Kuwabara and Yusuke said in unison.

"How did you find us?" Kurama asked.

"I just had to visualize one of you and when I orbed it would take me to you," Meina responded from Hiei's lap.

"Aww…you thought of Hiei…" Yusuke said smiling dumbly. "Hiei you should feel special."

Hiei rolled his eyes. "Would you please remove yourself from my lap?"

"Sorry." Miena got up and grabbed the keys off the wall. She unlocked them.

"What too you so long? We were here for about an 30mins," Yusuke teased.

"Being rubbed on by Airio," Meina said deadpanned.

Hiei rolled his eyes. "That pathetic excuse for a demon."

"Let's go kill him," Yusuke said running out the door.

Spiders lined the hallways. "We don't have time for this," Kurama said stopping with the others.

"I can help with that." Meina she raised her arms. "I've put a telepathic shield around us so we should just plow through the demons."

They continued running and sure enough each demon that got in the way was moved. They finally got back to the throne room.

"You all have pissed me off enough!" Then necklace glowed bright and began sucking in all his spider minions. His fangs grew longer and dripped with poison. He now had four red beady spider eyes.

"You can't stop me!" He said in his new deep voice.

The team gazed at their now super charged foe.

"We're screwed," Kuwabara said.

"Let's give it all we got!" Yusuke said, his fist beginning to glow.

They all took out there weapons and attacked.

Cliffy. Well tell me what you think so far! Review. Well I'm out.


	6. Airio's End

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho, but I do own Meina.

The Recruit of Happiness

Chapter 6

Airio's End

Meina jumped up and came down hard on his arm. Sparks flied between the sword and his arm. "Good effort bitch." He pushed his arm back and Meina was sent across the room into a wall.

Next Hiei came in. He moved with lighting speed and chopped off Airio's arm. But then three others grew back. Soon Hiei cut so much he then had eight arms. He punched Hiei with four arms and sent him across the room next to Meina.

Kuwabara jumped in and was easily repelled back. Then soon Kurama and Yusuke.

"I might as well finish you all off!" He waved all eight hands together. "I call this one: The Spider's Bite!" A huge dark blast of energy shot across the throne room to the team.

Meina quickly stood up. "Element: Light!" She lifted up her hands and pointed her palms forward. Her eyes began to glow white. A pure white shield surrounded them. The dark energy blast hit it and degenerated. "I guess my light energy over powers your dark!" She yelled to him.

"Then I guess I'll have to kick it up a notch!" Suddenly his Spirit Energy was crazy. It was so high!

Hiei looked at Airio then Yusuke. "Yusuke."

Yusuke stood up and looked at Hiei. "You have a plan short stuff?"

Hiei ignored the last comment. "Airio's Spirit Energy isn't as high as yours."

"So is I gave him a good shot with my Spirit Gun I could beat him." Yusuke looked at his index finger. "Lets do it."  
"I suggest we devise a plan of doing this," Kurama said.

"I have an idea…if you're willing to listen." Meina looked at Hiei.

Airio grew impatient with their whispers. "What every you plan won't work…I might as well finish you all off now!" He smirked. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" A huge burst of spirit energy exploded through the room. Suddenly he was sucking in all his demon henchmen. Airio turned into an eight-foot tall black widow spider.

"WE"RE GOING TO DIE!" Kuwabara shrieked.

"Relax idiot," Yusuke said. "We've handled worse…"

"At this stage Airio is able to absorb power from anyone and anything," Kurama noticed.

"Perfect," Meina said. "We should still do the plan."

"Ok. Lets do it," Yusuke said.

"Hn," was Hiei's only response.

The all charged. Meina distracted him and his many legs. Kuwabara came behind him and stabbed him in the hourglass, with his Spirit Sword.

"You fool! That will only increase my power!" Airio turned around and smacked Kuwabara across the room.

Kurama quickly jumped in next and cut the medallion off his neck using his Rose Whip. Hiei went in with his lighting speed and caught it.

Meina then jumped over Airio, but as she did, something stuck her in the arm. She ignored it and finished the plan. "Yusuke go!"

Yusuke gave him a shotgun right in the mouth. Suddenly Airio began to pulse in and out. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" He cried as sprit energy began to escape out his mouth and hourglass. He then exploded all over the old throne room.

Little pieces of Airio and his henchman rained from the sky.

"Look like we're done here," Yusuke said.

Then the castle began to groan and quake.

"Meina get us out of here!" Kuwabara said.

"With pleasure." Everyone touched Meina. But she hesitated before she orbed. She looked down and Hiei was holding her hand.

Well what you think? Short huh? Sorry about that. Review. Well I'm out.


	7. The Temple of Arachnids

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho, but I do own Meina.

The Recruit of Happiness

Chapter 7

The Temple of Arachnids

The little blue ball appeared where there adventure started, A few feet from Castle Labyrinth's gate.

Suddenly the ground shook. The Spirit Detectives looked where the castle once stood. Now it was a pile of ruble and smoke.

"Everyone ok?" Yusuke asked. Everyone nodded except Meina.

Meina ripped off her right arms sleeve to reveal what looked like a green splatter mark. "Airio injected me with some of his poison when I jumped over him."

"Is there a cure?" Kurama asked inspecting the arm.

"I bet we could find one at the Temple of Arachnids. We have to go there anyway to put the medallion back," Kuwabara said.

"Here's the medallion Yusuke," Hiei said handing it to him. Yusuke looked at the Black Widow Medallion.

"Hey Meina, how did you know what to do, to defeat Airio?" Yusuke asked looking flustered. Everyone looked at her waiting for an explanation.

"I read his mind when he came on to me. He was so sure no one would find out. That jackass," Meina said with a chuckle.

"What do you mean when he came onto you?" Hiei questioned.

"After you guys got drug down the corridor, he said 'As for you my sweet, sweet Meina you'll be my mate.' Like I'll be that bastard's mate, but he wasn't that bad looking and…" Meina stopped herself as she looked at Hiei. He had turned his back to her and was crossing his arms.

"Don't we have to still take this medallion back to the Temple of Arachnids?" Kuwabara question.

"Oh yeh!" Yusuke said, smacking himself mentally.

"All right let's orb," Meina said once again. Hiei took her hand and she didn't protest either. The guys could see the sparks flying between Hiei and Meina. They just smiled at them.

Meina orbed, reappearing in front of the Temple of Arachnids.

"Man Meina how do you know where to orb?" Kurama asked.

"When you're a big felon like I was, you get around," Miena said still holding Hiei's hand.

"You know you two can stop holding hands, where not orbing," Kuwabara said. Hiei and Meina let go of each other's hand real quick.

"Lets just give the monks this damn medallion," Hiei said walking towards the door.

"Hiei how do you know monks are here?" Kurama questioned.

"I've been here before," Hiei responded.

The walked up to the doors. They opened and there stood the monks. "Hiei and Meina what a surprise!" the head monk said. "Come in, come in."

They entered the temple and sat down in a room. It had fine furniture facing a fireplace. They all sat down and told the story of Airio and gave them the medallion.

"Head Monk Kuro can you help my arm?" Meina asked.

Kuro inspected her arm and nodded. He placed the medallion over her arm and chanted. The green spot seemed to get sucked into the medallion.

"Thank you Kuro," Meina said nodding to him at the door.

"I knew you two would turn out good. Well good-bye! Visit every once and a while you two!" The head monk said, waving good-bye.

"Well lets orb home Meina," Yusuke said.

Well what you think? Review. Well I'm out.


	8. New Arrangements

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho, but I do own Meina.

The Recruit of Happiness

Chapter 8

New Arrangements

They reappeared outside of Koenma's office.

"Finally, where back. Now to see my Ice Princess," Kuwabara said beaming. Hiei rolled his eyes.

They walked into Koenma's office, in spirit world. Koenma sat at his desk stamping paperwork. To there surprise Shizuru or Botan wasn't there. NO one was! Just him!

"Where's everybody?" Kurama asked.

"Come with me. I have something to show you," Koenma answered. "Meina can you orb us to the park?"

"Ok." Meina orbed them to the park.

"Why did you want us to go here?" Kuwabara asked.

"Follow me," was Koenma's answer. They walked 5 blocks. Then turned a corner, bringing them to a tall apartment building. They walked in and got on the elevator. Koenma pushed a green button and suddenly a keypad came out of the wall. Koenma typed a few numbers in. The elevator stopped on floor 9.

"I thought this apartment building had 8 floors?" Kuwabara asked.

"This is your house," Koenma said pointing to the door.

Yusuke opened the door; they were in a garage. There sat a black Kawasaki and a dark purple Kawasaki motorcycle for Hiei and Meina. A hunter green Ferrari for Yusuke and Kieko, a blue Mustang for Kuwabara and Yukina, a red rose Corvette for Kurama and Botan, and a white Viper for Shizuru and Koenma.

"For now on these cars will be your transportation," Koenma said pointing.

Kuwabara and Yusuke were crying. "Such beauty!" they said in unison.

They soon walked in the house. The living room had a huge plasma screen sitting in the middle of the room. There was a four-person couch and two love seats. Behind that was a ten-person round table, with a magnificent view behind it. The kitchen was huge.

The rooms were huge too. Each room had the same thing: A balcony, one bed with silk and velvet sheets, bathroom, and closet. But a different color design. Hiei and Miena's room was completely black, including the bed sheets. Their bathroom was navy blue. Yusuke and Kieko's room and sheets were hunter green. Their bathroom was blue and cream. Kuwabara and Yukina's room and sheets was ice blue. Their bathroom was white. Kurama and Botan's room and sheets was red rose and white rose. Their bathroom was floral. Koenma and Shizuru's room and sheets was royal purple, royal blue, and maroon. Their bathroom was pale yellow.

There were also two other rooms, fighting simulation room and a portals room.

The house was great!

That night that had a celebration dinner in honor of the complete mission, and new house. Afterwards they sat down and watched T.V. Yusuke and Kieko cuddled up on that four-person couch, along with Kuwabara and Yukina. Kurama and Botan on a love seat. And Koenma and Shizuru on the other. Hiei and Meina sat on the floor.

They decided to watch all the Matrixes. "I can do that," Yusuke said as, Neo ran up a wall and did a back flip over an agent. Hiei grunted at what Yusuke said. "I can," he repeated.

Halfway through the movie Meina got up and walked into her room. Meina walked through the French doors to the personal balcony. She inhaled the late night air. 'Why am I thinking of him?' She thought. 'We just met! How could I possibly love him? He's arrogant, way to self-relying, and an ass. Mmm…his ass…his body…those eyes…his lips… And when he touches me its like I'm running a marathon. I'm out of breath and my hearts beating like crazy. SNAP OUT OF IT MEINA!' She sighed. "Might as well face the truth," she said aloud. "I love Hiei."

What you think? Review. Well I'm out.


	9. Coming Clean

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho, but I do own Meina.

It's my first fanfic so please go easy on me. I only accept constructive criticism.

The Recruit of Happiness

Chapter 9

Coming Clean Warning: This chapter contains sexual content.

"Funny how I can confess it when no ones here. But, only if I can tell Hiei that I—"

"That you what?" asked a puzzled Hiei. He walked out onto the balcony and stood by Meina.

"That I am… grateful for your help during the mission," Meina responded quickly.

"That's what I'm supposed to do. Help. I would go on them to do nothing."

Meina and Hiei looked out over the city. It was beautiful. It was as if the stars had dropped out of the sky and rested themselves upon the city.

"Beautiful, huh?"

"Not as beautiful as you," Hiei slipped. He turned and looked at her smiling.

Meina's cheeks turned pink. She gave a little smiled. The wind suddenly picked up. A branch swung right towards Meina. Hiei jumped on top of Meina and they rolled across the balcony to safety. When they stopped rolling Hiei was on top of Meina.

"Uhh…thanks…" She said with a blush.

"No problem," Hiei said.

She propped herself on her elbows. He slowly approached her lips with his own. Suddenly he stopped and stood up.

Meina stood up a little flustered. 'We're we about to…NO… couldn't be it…' She looked at Hiei. "Well… I'm going back in." She walked back inside thinking.

"Shit," Hiei said angrily. "Why can't I kiss her?"

The Next Day…

"Well we're off to school!" Kieko chirped.

Kuwabara and Yusuke revved up their new cars, with their girls in the passenger side. Their car sped off down the hidden ramp, which led to the street.

Shizuru started her and Koenma's car and headed off to her job of waiting tables, at the local café.

"Hey, Hiei and Meina, Botan and I are going to Spirit World if you need us," Koenma said. With that they disappeared.

"Looks like it's just me and you," Hiei said flipping through the channels. "Human TV…" he grunted.

"Well I'm going to go train," Meina said standing up. She bent over and touched her toes.

"Need an opponent?" Hiei asked giving a few good looks at her ass.

"Why not? I need a better opponent then those weak simulated demons. Get ready." She left the room to get ready.

A few minutes' later two demons found themselves in the simulation room. Hiei had on some black pants that said: FIGHT down the right side of the leg. He had on no shirt. Meina had on black shorts and a black cap-sleeve shirt that said: Fight me… Then on the back it said: …and Perish.

"The forests' of Makai simulation," Meina commanded the computer.

"Ready?" Hiei questioned.

"Ready!" Meina responded.

The clashing of swords was heard. Meina swung her Crystal Sword at Hiei, who quickly dodged it. He jumped and did a back flip over her head. He landed and swung. She quickly turned around and blocked.

This went on for about two hours straight. Swing after swing, dodge after dodge, and block after block. Till, Hiei swung at Meina's handle, sending her Crystal Sword flying into a simulated tree. Meina kicked Hiei in the hand, sending Hiei's Katana flying into the ground.

Meina started sending super fast punches at Hiei. He lifted his hands and dodged them all. She them unexpectedly brought her leg up and kicked him to the ground. He quickly recovered and started kicking Meina with speed. She lifted her forearms and blocked them all. He then head butted her to the ground.

Meina finally pinned Hiei to the ground.

"It appears I have won," she bragged straddling him.

Hiei propped himself up smirking. "Judging by the current position you are in. It appears I've also won."

He pulled his head up and kissed her. He licked her lips looking for an entrance. She opened her mouth; he searched every crevasse and cavern. Meina moaned feeling his tongue exploring her mouth.

Hiei flipped her over, so he could be on top. She wrapped her legs around his waist and began grinding into him. They broke the kiss gasping for air. He then stuck his hands up her training shirt, grasped her breasts, and gently squeezed them. "Mmm…squishy…" He said smirking. She gasped as he tweaked a nipple.

Hiei thought for a moment what he was doing. His hands never stopped caressing her breasts as he thought. _'MMM SQUISHY? MMM SQUISHY!' His head screamed. 'You are Hiei…you do not find pleasure from the moans of this woman,'_ the arrogant voice within said.

Hiei listened to Meina moan for a while and suddenly became aroused. "Are you sure?' He questioned the voice.

"_YES I'M SURE! You find pleasure from the smell of freshly slaughtered blood and freshly burning corps by the hand of you. And the cries of mercy people ask from you. Love is beyond you. You do not need anyone but yourself. So…STOP WHAT YOUR DOING!'_

She went to lock lips with him again but he pulled back. He took his hand off her breast, pulled her shirt back down, and got up.

Hiei just pulled his Katana out of the ground. "Simulation end," he ordered. The appeared back into the room and he walked out the door.

"What the fuck just happened!" Meina asked herself, pulling her Crystal Sword out of the wall. She walked out the room walked past him, stopped right in front of him.

"What the hell is your problem?" Meina asked sternly. "I like you a lot and by what just happened in the room, I think you like me too. So every time we get close you back down. What is wrong?" Meina asked, looking into his crimson eyes.

Then he did something amazing. He softened. He stopped listening to the arrogant voice and listened to the soft voice with in.

"Meina, I want you. But, for once in my life I'm afraid. I'm afraid that as soon as I get close enough to you, I'll either hurt you or you'll hurt me. Or someone will go after you, knowing you're my weakness."

"Hiei………………I didn't know. The only person that can hurt me is you, and I don't think you will. You have nothing to worry about." Meina embraced Hiei. "I love you."

"I love you too." Hiei said embracing her back. "Well I think we have some unfinished business, don't we?" Hiei picked Meina up bridal style and carried her into their bedroom.

Next chapter definite lemon. If you are not able to access the lemon because of Parental Controls, which suck, e-mail me and I'll send you the chapter. Review. Well I'm out.


	10. Finally

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho, but I do own Meina.

The Recruit of Happiness

Chapter 10

Finally Warning: This is a Lemon.

He laid her down on the bed. He crawled in between her legs and kissed her. He licked her lips looking for an entrance, which was granted. She moaned as his tongue once again searched her mouth. He grasped one of her breast and gently rubbed it.

"Oh Hiei…………" She moaned in his mouth.

Out of excitement he ripped her shirt off. He gazed at her breasts. He bent down and circled his tongue around a nipple. Her senses were throne into over load. He continued his downward spiral around her breast, while gently rubbing the other. He soon switched to the other breast.

Hiei trailed kisses down to Meina's stomach. He slid her training shorts off. He bent down n between her left and nibbled on her inner thigh teasingly. He then took her in his mouth and gently sucked and nibbled. Her hand weaved through his raven hair as she moaned. She pushed into his face and he grabbed control of her wild hips. She soon lost control.

"Oooooo……………Hiei…" He lapped up her sweet, sweet nectar. She flipped him over.

"Now its my turn."

Meina nibbled on Hiei's nipples making him, groan in response. She slid his black pants down. She then giggled.

"What so funny?" He asked blushing.

"I didn't know you were this excited!" She said smirking. "Makes me kind of feel special."

"Wha-!" Hiei couldn't even get the words out. She had engulfed his cock without warning. She swirled her tongue around the tip, then swallowed it. He threw his head back in pure pleasure.

"Mmm Meina," Hiei groaned. He cried out her name, as he released into her mouth. He flipped her over. She opened her legs.

"Do you want to do this Meina?" Hiei asked with love in his eyes.

"I wouldn't have let you get this far if I didn't want it," Miena said.

He entered her, he was glad she was a demon, and didn't a this "virginity wall." He didn't want to hurt her. She sighed deeply as he entered her. He decided since it was his and her first time he would go slow.

"Harder…" Meina said her eyes closed. He sped up. "Harder…" She still demanded. He put his arms on the outside of her legs and each hand grasped one of her thighs.

He began pounding in and out of her. She added to the movement by bucking her hips wildly.

"Oh Hiei…" Meina moaned loudly. Hearing her say his name aroused him further. He drove himself harder and deeper within her.

Soon she was screaming his name. "OH HIEI! OH HIEI!" She grasped the sheets and ran her hands through her sweaty hair.

After about an hour of this, Meina felt herself about to climax. She didn't want to. She wanted to go like this forever. Hiei felt Meina about to climax. He was also holding out.

"Meina…I'm about…to…cum…" Hiei panted.

"I am too…" She moaned. "Come inside me Hiei…please…"

With that Meina came first and cried out loudly. Hiei gave one last thrust and shot hot sperm with her. He fell on top of her shaking.

They lay like that till they could regain their composure.

Meina nuzzled Hiei's neck. "I love you Meina," Hiei said playing with one of her long stands of hair.

"I love you too Hiei," Meina responded drifting to sleep. He watched as her eyes closed. He soon fell asleep.

Well what you think? My first lemon! I'm so proud. Review. Well I'm out.


	11. Love Living On

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho, but I do own Meina.

The Recruit of Happiness

Chapter 11

Love Living On

That morning…………………………

Hiei was afraid he'd wake up and find it was all a dream. Hiei slowly crept opened his eyes to find Meina was peacefully sleeping in his arms. Hiei smiled. He looked at the clock to see it was 5:00 am. Hiei was used to getting up early.

He slowly got up. He went to his dresser and pulled out his pjs: A black tank top and some baggy black pants. He slowly crept out of his room. He walked through the living room, to the dinning room. Then out through the French door, to the main balcony. This was the "public balcony" you could say. To his surprise he found Yukina, sitting on the balcony, sitting on the concrete rail. Hiei said nothing, as he sat down by Yukina.

"Good morning dearest brother," Yukina said looking away from the sunrise for a minute.

Hiei looked at Yukina. "Yes, good morning."

"Nice sunrise, huh?" Yukina said.

"Yes indeed. But my sunrise lights my life up every morning. And I can always depend on it to fill my world with colors of happiness."

"Wow," was all Yukina could say. Was Hiei all right? He never talked like this. She was so confused. Was Hiei in love? Or sick?

The balcony door's opening snapped Yukina from her thoughts. Through them came Meina. "Good morning Yukina and Hiei," Meina said.

"Good morning Meina," Yukina said still confused.

Hiei said nothing. He sat in silence watching the sunrise. Yukina walked inside the house, still confused.

Meina sat down by Hiei. She took his hand in hers. She laid her head on his shoulder. Hiei gently squeezed Meina's hand. "Good morning Meina," Hiei said smiling. He kissed her forehead.

By this time everyone had waken up. "What's all the commotion about?" Yusuke asked rubbing his eyes.

"Yeh, don't tell me you girls got us up for nothing," Kuwabara said rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Hiei and Meina are in love!" Botan blurted out.

"Its about time!" Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara said in unison.

"No wonder the were asleep yesterday when we all got home. They must have been doing the nasty all afternoon," Yusuke said laughing.

"Wonderful thought," Kuwabara said sarcastically.

"You hear that?" Meina asked Hiei.

Hiei chuckled, giving the incentive he heard.

Kieko crept over to the balcony door. She hid behind the door, along with everyone else. They all spied on Meina and Hiei.

Hiei's Jagan Eye glowed. He smirked. "What nosey roommates."

"Indeed. Shall I do the honors?" Meina asked, her head never abandoning Hiei's shoulder. Hiei nodded. Without either of them moving, Meina closed her eyes. Suddenly the balcony doors flew open. Everyone jumped screaming.

Hiei grunted as he saw them, all scattered around on the floor in shock. He walked into the room with Meina.

That Night………………

Hiei held Meina in his arms, kissing her passionately.

Hiei looked into Meina's eyes. He bit her neck, leaving a permanent mark. "Will you love me always Meina?"

Meina bit Hiei's neck back. "Always. Now and Forever."

Well what you think? Shorter than what I usually type. Well I hope you enjoyed it! I sure enjoyed typing it. Well got to get to work on another fanfic. Well I'm out.


End file.
